


Windu: A Star Wars Story

by Phoenix0827



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Mace Windu, Dark Anakin Skywalker, Duelling, Gen, Lightsaber Battles (Star Wars), Mace Windu Lives, Mace Windu-Centric, Manipulative Sheev Palpatine, Order 66 (Star Wars), Post-Order 66 (Star Wars), Survival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29268897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix0827/pseuds/Phoenix0827
Summary: Currently a one shot, might expand this to a multi-chapter story.Mace Windu takes three Jedi Masters to arrest the Chancellor on the suspicion of being a Sith Lord. Completely caught off-guard, the Jedi find themselves quickly outmatched by the sheer skill of Sidious. As the last Jedi standing, Mace knew that winning this duel was the only thing that would save the Republic and the Jedi Order. Able to exploit an opening in the Sith's defences, Mace was able to disarm Sidious and win the duel. How will things change when Anakin, the Chosen One, arrives to save the Chancellor?Just an idea I had after watching an alternate scene where Mace duels Anakin in Palpatine's office, thought it would be fun to write it up.Comments are always welcome, let me know what you think to this adaption. Thank you :)
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Mace Windu, Sheev Palpatine & Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Windu: A Star Wars Story

**Author's Note:**

> As mentioned in the summary, this is just a quick one shot idea I had and decided to write. I might continue it after I have finished my other story, so be sure to subscribe so you don't miss out on any updates! Literally takes place the moment Mace disarms Palpatine. Enjoy!

CORUSCANT - SENATE BUILDING - PALPATINE’S OFFICE 

“You are under arrest, _my lord._ ” Mace stated, pointing his purple blade at Palpatine’s neck. He was still shocked that Anakin’s revelation had turned out to be the truth, not fully expecting the older senator to be a strong force-wielder. Palpatine was able to hide his powers well, having even deceived Master Yoda, and it only made Mace feel more cautious. This duel was far from over.

Mace felt a powerful force presence enter the room, and he immediately knew it was Anakin due to the raging conflict within him, only making Mace weary of the Chosen One. 

He raised his spare hand, signalling Anakin to stop. He also kept his blade close to Palpatine’s neck, prepared for any kind of deception from the Sith Lord.

“The other Masters?” Anakin asked as he glanced behind him where the mangled bodies of the other Jedi Masters were strewn across the floor. He already knew the answer, he was just in disbelief at the scene before him. How was Palpatine so easily able to cut through revered Masters like cake?

“Skywalker, I told you to wait in the Council chambers.” Mace stated as he continued to glare at Palpatine.

“Anakin, I told you it would come to this. I was right, the Jedi are taking over.” Palpatine stuttered as he gasped for air, cowering from Mace’s lightsaber. “They want to take control of the Senate and the Republic!”

“The oppression of the Sith shall never return! You have lost.” Mace responded as he pushed his blade ever closer to Palpatine’s neck, his intent clear.

Anakin remained still, his inner conflict starting to get the better of him. He felt angry and confused, unsure of how to act. He wanted to strike out and defend Palpatine, his mentor and friend, but he also wanted to earn the respect and trust of Windu. But he needed Palpatine more, as Padmé’s life could very well depend on his knowledge.

It was then that he felt a wave of anger overcome Palpatine, and the innocent Senator façade suddenly vanished. “No! No, no, you will die!” he growled as waves of blinding electricity shot from his hands. 

Anakin had seen such powers from Dooku before, having been subject to them many times during the war, but this? This was something else, something _far more_ powerful.

Mace only just had enough time to pull his blade into a defensive stance, blocking the lightning just in time. It was intensely bright, impossible to stare directly at, forcing Anakin to cover his eyes with his arm.

He could only just make out their voices over the sounds of force powers against saber, each calling the other a traitor in the attempt to sway Anakin to their side. Mace could still sense the conflict within Skywalker, taking occasional glances to ensure he remained out of the duel, as his interference would no doubt complicate things.

He was impressed at Anakin, having made the right call about Palpatine. However, Mace did start to feel as though he should have contacted Master Yoda _before_ rushing in to deal with Sidious. He knew that time was of the essence, but nothing could have prepared him for the sheer power of the darkside before him.

Despite the immense power of Palpatine’s force lightning, Mace was slowly able to control it and even deflect some back to the Sith Lord who was unable to counter it in time. The bolts quickly started to strike the Sith Lord, shocking him and disfiguring his facial features.

Mace was almost disgusted as Palpatine's true face started to show, having hidden it for so long from the Jedi with an old Sith alchemy technique. Being twisted by the dark side caused such aging of the skin, but the lightning continued to disfigure the Sith Lord further. Nevertheless, Sidious continued to fire powerful bolts at Mace in the hopes of bringing down his guard.

It was all taking its toll on Mace, who began to groan and tire. Despite this, he kept up his guard, returning more lightning back to the Sith Lord.

“I have the power to save the one you love.” Palpatine stuttered in between intense electric shocks, “ _You must choose_.”

Mace didn’t even have the strength to show his confusion.

“I am your only chance to save Padmé’s life!” he added with desperation, becoming more disfigured by his own lightning. It was starting to take its toll on him, and he knew this was his only chance to turn Anakin.

Catching on, Mace struggled to hide his disappointment in Anakin. He had broken the code, and was now an even greater threat with Palpatine’s presence and influence. Despite this, he still felt somewhat proud of the young Jedi, having informed Mace of Palpatine’s identity despite the Sith’s manipulation. Right now, Mace knew he needed to keep Anakin on his side.

“Don’t listen to him Anakin!” shouted over the sound of the Sith’s lightning, “There is no such power, he’s trying to deceive you!” 

Suddenly, Palpatine started to groan, his lightning becoming less intense and bright. Mace was glad, having almost been blinded by the bright light, and he didn’t know how much longer he could have held that defence.

“I- I can’t hold it any longer...too weak. Don’t let him kill me!” the Sith stuttered as his strength began to fail.

Finally, Mace saw an opportunity to end the stream of electricity, stunning Palpatine with the force. The lightning ceased as the Chancellor laid there on the floor, looking weak and helpless. Mace, satisfied he had won the duel, pointed the saber back at Sidious’ throat.

“Anakin! Help me!” Palpatine gasped, his flesh burning as the charred skin started to sting. He was in terrible pain, having been roasted by his own lightning.

Taking a deep breath, Mace glared at the injured Sith Lord, having a feeling that this was almost too easy- like he was hiding his true power.

“I am going to end this, once and for all.” Mace stated with authority, immediately feeling more conflict within Anakin. 

“You can’t! He must stand trial!” Anakin countered, “It isn’t the Jedi way!”

Mace stared at Anakin for a moment, then back to Sidious, considering his words. “He has control of the Senate and the Courts. He’s too dangerous to be left alive.” 

Palpatine continued to whimper, “Too weak…don’t let him kill me, please.”

Mace knew exactly what the Sith was trying, and it was having its effect on Anakin. Mace now looked like the aggressor, but there was no way that Palpatine could be allowed to leave this room, as he would only inflict more chaos on the galaxy.

“Skywalker, he is manipulating you! He must be stopped!” Mace argued, shaking his head slightly. He had already made his decision. Palpatine must die.

Also sensing Mace’s decision, Anakin started to feel more anger build up inside him. “I need him!” he yelled as Mace prepared to strike Palpatine down, “No!”

With that, Anakin quickly drew his lightsaber, pivoting it towards Mace in an effort to disarm him, _permanently._ He’d had it with the Council breaking their own rules, knowing that Mace was now a hypocrite to every ideal he preached.

Fortunately, Mace sensed this impending strike, and quickly adapted his position to block Anakin’s blade. “Skywalker, what are you doing!” he growled as their two blades clashed into a saber-lock. “He is a Sith Lord! He wants to destroy the Jedi and the Republic!” 

“As I said, _I need him_. Killing him is against the beliefs of the Jedi, you’re no different to the Sith!” Anakin countered, breaking the block and swinging for Mace’s head.

Able to block the attack in time, Mace was forced onto the defensive as a succession of strikes came his way. “Anakin, there is no such power. Come to your senses. End this now before it's too late!”

Unsatisfied, Anakin lunged at Mace with a powerful thrust, almost catching him off guard. However, Anakin used this slight opening in Mace’s defence to grab him with the force, throwing him into one of the Senate Office walls with force.

He hit the wall with such force that it actually cracked a little, giving Anakin the time he needed to finish this duel for good.

Scrambling back up, Mace was able to activate his saber in time to block another one of Anakin’s attacks. Once again forced onto the defensive, their intense duel continued with fast flurries of blue and purple light, both relying purely on the force to counter the others’ strikes.

Mace had also become aware of Palpatine slowly standing up, and started to prepare for an even more intense duel. Mace knew he didn’t stand a chance against the two of them at once, so he needed to quickly separate them if he was to survive and save the Order. 

However, instead of joining his new apprentice, Sidious instead remained by the window, cackling as he watched the duel with great interest. His laugh was very unnerving, and Mace tried to ignore it as he continued to duel Anakin.

“You’re slowing down, Windu.” Anakin taunted as the two once again got caught in an intense saber lock. 

“You’ve betrayed the Order!” Mace replied, using what strength he had left to break the block, then making a quick attempt to sever his legs. 

“No!” Anakin shouted as he blocked Mace’s attack just in time, kicking Mace in the chest and knocking him off his feet, the anger within him growing.

Mace was quick to recover, jumping back up and meeting Anakin’s blade once again. “And you’re tainted by the darkside!” 

“ _No!_ The Order betrayed _me!_ ” Anakin screamed, this time funneling all his hatred into strength, hitting Mace’s blade with everything he had.

Palpatine continued to watch from his desk, seeing this as a great opportunity to test his new apprentice’s abilities.

Anakin continued with his powerful movements, all fueled by the darkside. Mace had to admit, his technique was well refined and far from sloppy even with the aggressive influence of the darkside. His strikes continued to be blocked by Mace’s defensive position however, a position that was slowly beginning to weaken.

Little did Anakin know, he was only increasing Mace’s resolve against him. Mace’s form, Vaapad, was tailored for defeating Sith Lords. Anakin’s anger was only fueling Mace’s ability to further counter his attacks.

Suddenly, feeling like an opportunity was present, Mace cautiously delved into his own darkside, and combined with Anakin’s fury, he was able to go on the offensive.

Anakin, now pushed onto the defensive and suddenly feeling far more vulnerable, found it very hard to counter Mace’s unpredictable strikes. He was able to block a strike at his head, then his lower body in just enough time. However, Mace quickly pivoted downwards, slicing Anakin’s leg.

Not fully severing the limb, it was an effort to wound Skywalker as Mace felt there was still a chance for his redemption.

Anakin screamed out in pain, as Mace quickly force pushed him to the other side of the room, knocking him unconscious against the wall. Noticing that Palpatine’s cackling had come to a halt, Mace brought up his defence again, focusing on the unsettling appearance of Sidious.

A sickly grin plastered his face as he slowly raised his hands. “You are no match for me!” he cackled, shooting a stream of intense lightning towards Windu. “The time of the Jedi has passed!”

Continuing to block the bolts with his saber, Mace started to slowly advance on the Chancellor. He was tiring, but he continued to hold his saber strongly, knowing the consequences if he faltered. 

Palpatine continued to laugh, before ceasing his lightning powers as he turned his attention to the door.

A group of ten Clones emerged, clad in the red armour of the Coruscant Guard. At the head of the squad was Commander Fox, who immediately had his two DC-17 pistols aimed at Windu. The rest of the Clones showed no hesitation either, also aiming their blasters at the Jedi, their loyalty to the Chancellor unrivaled, their weapons set to kill.

“Chancellor, are you alright?” Fox asked, his attention focused on Windu who had now turned to face the Clones, a mix of confusion and concern sketched across his face.

“Commander Fox, the Jedi have betrayed the Republic.” Palpatine said with disgust, “Execute Order- 66.” he then spoke with an evil cackle.

Before even fully acknowledging the order, the Clones opened fire on Windu without hesitation. _Any_ order from their Chancellor would be completed without hesitation, the Coruscant Guard’s duty being to protect him at all costs.

Windu was able to deflect most of the blaster fire back towards the Clones, knocking Fox and a few of the others down. Drawing into his darkside energy again, he let out a powerful force push, knocking the remaining Clones across the office, their blasters dropping to the floor.

Distracted by the small skirmish, Windu was unable to deflect another stream of lightning that came his way. This time, being shocked by the full force of Palpatine’s powers, he let out a scream of agony as his flesh started to burn.

Dropping his lightsaber as blue rays began to engulf his body, Mace was slowly lifted up through the force. Beginning to lose his vision, Mace felt himself be thrown through the window as electricity continued to attack his body, the nightlife of the Coruscant cityscape now directly below him as he started to plummet towards the ground...

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, always love seeing your comments so please don't hesitate to let me know what you thought to this one shot.
> 
> Thank you :)


End file.
